Magical Fluff
by Saerry Snape
Summary: Dresden Files Fluff Fics [contains New Year, Waiting, A Tango of Hearts, and, new fic, Make It Through]
1. New Year

**Title:** New Year  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for fluffiness and some clothes-ripping.  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, post _White Night_ (if you haven't read WN, don't read! SPOILER); not a part of my series.  
**Summary:** Dinner and some conversation and a conveniently placed spring of mistletoe...

* * *

"Hello?" 

I blinked and rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I worked to unstick my tongue where it had lodged itself at the back of my throat.

"Urm…hi, Murph."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, its me." Still rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, I leaned back on the couch and continued, "Well…I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend?"

There was silence from the other end of the line then Murphy said softly, "This…weekend?"

"Mmhmm."

"Harry…this weekend is Christmas."

I smiled and said, "Is it really? Imagine that."

There was another pause in which I started, "Look, Murph, its just a dinner on Christmas Eve. Its Molly's bright idea and she wanted me to ask you if you'd come too."

"Just the three of us?"

"Don't count out Thomas, the cat, dogasaurus, and Bob if he insists on it."

There was a pause then she asked, "What time?"

I blinked, shocked that she had actually accepted. Then I bolted upright and scrabbled for the scrap of paper Molly had written the time on earlier.

"Six," I replied as I found it, half crumpling it as I snatched it up. "That okay?"

"Its fine. I'll see you then, Harry."

"Goodb…"

She hung up before I could finish and I pulled the phone away from my ear, staring at it for a moment. Then I sighed and hung it up, muttering, "Goodbye, Murph."

The days between when I'd called and the weekend passed quickly enough. I had two simple cases – an exorcism for an elderly woman and finding a lost little girl (who ended up being two houses down chatting with a ghost like it was nothing) - that I solved early on in the week and nothing to do with S.I. So I spent the rest of the week going between shopping with Molly and sitting at home practicing more with my guitar.

Thomas showed up at noon and dragged me off the couch to help him cook. Mouse made a thorough hassle of himself throughout the process but his antics made us laugh so he was allowed to continue. Mister made a pass through the kitchen at one point to get his deserved token bit of turkey then went back to his spot on the bookshelf.

We managed to just finish getting the last of the food done when Molly came in brushing snow out of her hair with her cheeks flushed bright red. She peeled off her coat and pouted as she entered the kitchen to see all the work done.

"Aw…I wanted to do something."

My brother laughed and said, "You can do the dishes after then."

"That's not what I meant," grumbled Molly. Then she looked at me and asked, "Is Murphy coming?"

I nodded and replied, "She told me she was coming."

My apprentice nodded at that and frowned at the rickety old folding table I'd hauled out of the lab for us to use. I caught her look and frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. She saw me out of the corner of her eyes and bit her lip before asking, "Um…are we really eating on that?"

"No, its just for show," I quipped in response. "And don't mock my table. I can sit on it, therefore, it will hold the food."

Thomas laughed at that and said, "Guess that settles that. Oh and plates?"

"Paper?" I queried, pointing at the stack on the counter. "We've used all the other ones."

"Honestly, little brother. Paper is nothing to serve guests on!"

I blinked at him and said, "Thomas, remember who you're talking to."

He looked thoughtful then nodded, chuckling.

"True enough. Paper plates it is then!"

Molly shook her head then rushed at the door as there was the sound of a car pulling up from outside. She pulled it open and squeezed through, screaming out "MURPHY!" as she ran out without a coat into the snow.

Thomas burst out laughing in response, shaking his head in amusement. I just sighed and muttered, "Sometimes I wonder if that girl is really her age."

A newly snow-dusted Molly reentered with Murphy behind her, grinning from ear to ear. The blonde cop smiled as she stripped off her scarf and leather coat, hanging them next to Molly's and my duster by the door, and blinked at the food.

"Wow."

I grinned and said, "Greetings, fair madam! We have a fine selection of foods tonight here at Château Dresden. Come and let our fine staff show you to your seat." Performing an intricate bow that I was lucky to make it through without falling over, I nudged Thomas with my elbow and hissed, "Be staff like."

He blinked then smiled and strode forward, bowing elegantly to Murphy and extending a hand.

"Madam! Allow me to show you to your seat."

Murphy covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh but I could see the amusement in her blue eyes. Then she placed her hand in Thomas' and said, "Thank you, kind sir."

He grinned and escorted her to one of the chairs at the table; I did the gentlemanly thing and did the same for Molly, making her giggle and grin at Murphy.

The dinner went surprisingly well: the table didn't collapse, all of the food was good, and conversation never lagged. We all managed to keep off the subject of our respective work and laughed each time Mister took a piece of turkey one of us had tossed at Mouse. By the end of the night, we were all full of good food and good company, making it a wonderful evening all-over.

When Molly started to fall asleep after we moved over by the fireplace, Thomas volunteered to take her home. As he woke her up enough to get her into her coat and ushered her out the door, he winked at me. Confused, I just watched him grin then the door closed him off from sight.

Just Murph and me left now.

She blinked then chuckled, saying, "This was a good night, Harry. Thanks for inviting me."

"Molly asked me to," I said, shrugging. Then I smiled at her and added, "I'm glad you came though. Wouldn't have been the same without you here, Murph."

"I'm sure you would have had as much fun without me."

"Nah." I rose, shaking my head, and headed towards the kitchen. "It wouldn't have been. You want a beer?"

Murphy smiled and asked, "Do you actually mean beer?"

"Alright, ale," I corrected as I pulled two bottles out of the icebox. As I handed her one and sank back onto the couch, I asked, "So how are things?"

"Hmm?"

"At S.I. How are things going?"

"Better," she replied. Looking down at the bottle in her hands, she continued, "Still not great but its getting better." I found my gaze drawn to her bottle as she twisted it in her hands and stared at them. Tiny little lean hands with their scrapes and rough calluses that were as strong as the rest of her.

I jerked my eyes away when I realized I was staring, scolding myself for doing so.

Murphy looked up at me, not having noticed, and asked, "What about you?"

"Nothing apocalyptic," I replied with a shrug. "Just the usual cases in the past few days."

"I don't think we've had anything really apocalyptic to deal with, Harry. You've been watching _Buffy_ reruns with Thomas again, haven't you?"

"Faeries," I pointed out. "That would have been apocalyptic." Then I laughed and smiled sheepishly at her, added, "And, yeah, I have. While sitting very far away from his TV so as not to make it go ka-blooey."

She chuckled at that, shaking her head so her punk-cut blonde hair fell over her eyes. When she looked at me with amusement in her eyes, my stomach tensed and quivered in reaction.

Stars and stones, I wanted her so badly.

We sat there talking for another hour until she finally said she needed to leave since it was nearly midnight. I just nodded and hovered around her as she put on her coat and tugged her scarf around her neck. As I opened the door for her, she turned to glare at me but there was no real menace in it.

I smiled in response and said, "Be careful, Murph."

"I will," she replied, looking up at me without meeting my eyes. Then she frowned and said, "Harry…did you put that there?"

Blinking, I tilted my head and looked above the door. There, tapped down on the frame outside, was a spring of mistletoe.

Molly or Thomas. More likely the pair of them than just one alone.

"Nope," I replied. Then I looked down at her and smiled, tilting my head to the side. "Y'know…its tradition to kiss under it, Murph."

She stared at me then sighed, saying, "Harry, you know…"

I didn't wait for her to finish the sentence – I didn't want to hear the reasons _why_ again. Instead I leaned forward and grasped her shoulders, pulling her slight frame against mine and pressing my lips against hers. She tasted like the turkey we'd eaten and Mac's ale and her lips were soft against mine.

All I wanted, damnit, was her for one moment.

Her lips twitched and she kissed me back for a brief second. Then her hands were on my chest and she pushed herself away from me, cheeks flushed – and not by the cold.

"We can't," she breathed.

"Why the hell not?" I hissed even though I knew the answer she'd give already.

"We're too different."

"Being the same would be boring."

"Work…"

"Wouldn't change a thing."

"Our worlds…"

"Collide more and more with every moment the world turns."

Murphy pursed her lips and frowned at me. Her expression was sober as she said, "You'll live for centuries longer than me."

The truth of that hit me like a train. But I leaned forward, my face close to hers, and breathed, "I don't care. If I live to be three hundred…one moment with you will make those years without you all that much better."

She blinked at me in surprise and I took the opportunity to kiss her again. This time she slapped me.

Then she grabbed my face and hissed, "Damn you, you stubborn bastard. Damn you!"

I blinked at her. "Murph…"

Her lips pressed against mine then, cutting off anything further I had to say. I grunted and grabbed her in response, tugging her lithe body against mine. Staggering backwards, I dragged her back through the door with me and kicked it shut, losing my balance in the process.

We fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs and she straddled my waist, tugging off her coat and tossing it aside. It landed on Mouse, who snorted and sprang to his feet looking for the enemy. When he saw us, he snorted and disappeared into the kitchen.

Murphy dove back down at me, kissing me as her fingers fumbled at my belt. She tossed it aside once she'd gotten it off then went after my t-shirt – I took drastic measures when she tried to rip it off of me.

"No, no," I grumbled as I tugged it over my head and tossed it aside. Then I grabbed her and pulled her close, unbuttoning her shirt with my other hand as I kissed her. I hissed, "You do not rip a Pink Floyd shirt, woman. That's sacrilege."

"Noted," she growled. Then I had her shirt open and tugged it off, getting a fine view of her tanned lithe body.

"Hells bells…"

Murphy smirked and leaned forward, her mouth finding my ear. Her teeth and lips lightly nipped my earlobe and that simple motion made me ache painfully for her. I trailed a line of kisses down her neck and shoulder in response and took pleasure in the fact that her skin quivered wherever I touched.

Then I realized how freaking _cold_ the floor was.

"Time to move," I muttered and slapped her ass, a guaranteed move to get her to move where I could get up. She jerked back with a vicious look on her face then blinked as I slid out from underneath her legs. I grinned and grabbed her while she was shocked, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Harry!"

"Man want woman in bed," I grunted, caveman like, as I headed for the bedroom. "Woman crazy to want cold floor."

She kneed me in the chest for that.

I promptly threw her on the bed in response.

She stared at me from where she sat on the bed, rumpled, shirtless, and beautiful. Then she gave me a 'come hither' look and started to unbutton her jeans in a mocking way that made me lose all sanity.

I seem to recall kicking the door shut. After that…well, do you really expect me to have conscious thought?

When I woke up later, I sat up quickly and cursed. Shaking, I buried my head in my hands, not wanting to look to the other side of the bed.

That couldn't have been real.

Murphy would never…

Then I remembered.

Lasciel was gone. There was nothing that could delude me with illusions in my head anymore except my own brain.

And my own imaginings could never feel so real.

Breath caught in my throat, I lowered my hands and turned my head to look. When I saw her lying there, blonde hair all in disarray across my pillows…I could have died happy in that moment.

Sliding back into the warmth under the covers, I moved close to her so her warm back was touching my chest. I touched her shoulder with my left hand but grimaced and pulled it away when I saw the sight of my mangled hand against her smooth skin.

Her hand closed around mine.

She shifted so she could look at me, her blue eyes gentle and unguarded. I stared at her, careful not to meet her eyes, and watched as she drew my mangled hand towards her. Her touch was feather light across the burnt skin and I wished desperately that I could feel her touch in it.

She smiled at me then kissed my hand, breathing, "This is nothing, Harry."

I stared at her then smiled, pulling her towards me with that hand. She turned over so she could face me and snuggled against my chest, warm and really there.

"What happens now?" I asked softly as we lay there.

She smiled and touched my face gently, her fingers fluttering over my lips.

"I don't know," she replied, her blue eyes meeting mine for longer than they should have. Then I remembered a brief moment in time, me on top of her with our gazes locking, a soulgaze more potent than any other initiated in that instant. She had just stared when it was over then smiled, gently and forgiving, before she thrust her hips against mine and the moment of clarity passed. "But it's a new year, Harry. We have all the time in the world to figure it out."

I smiled and lifted my maimed hand, pressing it over hers.

"Stay?"

Murphy nodded and kissed my fingers.

"Yes."

I wrapped my arms around her gratefully at that, hugging her close and reveling in her warmth. Leaning my head against hers, I swore I wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Nothing but death itself was going to take this woman away from me.

I would make sure of that.


	2. Waiting, sequel to New Year

**Title:** Waiting  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for brooding.  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, post _White Night_, sequel to _New Year._  
**Summary:** Waiting on news can rattle you and make you make decisions that are foolish. But if you're lucky you get slapped back to the right mindset.

* * *

Waiting. 

I hate waiting.

Over the years I've had to wait too often for an enemy to take a strike at me before I could do something. Before I could find them and fight back.

And I'm reminded too much of that day, sitting there with a bag over my head whilst old men decided whether I would live or die. They decided my fate without even knowing me – or me knowing their precious rules beforehand.

Waiting…

It feels like I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop and the shit to hit the fan when something good happens to me. This…this is that moment.

Here I sit in the hospital, shaking as I wait for someone to come and tell me something. Waiting for someone to tell me if the woman I'd give my life for is going to live or die.

If she does…it'll be my fault.

I dragged her into all of this, my wonderful magical life where things can swat me aside easily. And I'm a wizard.

She's only human.

Sighing, I dropped my head into my hands, fingers knotting into my hair.

I should never have dragged her into this.

"Excuse me?"

Looking up I saw a nervous looking wisp of a woman standing there, wearing hospital scrubs and owlish glasses. Rising quickly I said, "Yes?"

"You're the man that brought in Sergeant Murphy, yes?"

I just nodded and she said, "She's going to be alright. The bullet missed anything vital and its been taken out. She's stable now and sleeping so…"

"Can I see her?" I asked softly. When she opened her mouth to speak, I quickly continued, "I know its not usually allowed but please. I…I need to see her."

The woman bit her lip and looked around before saying, "Follow me."

Thank God, a kind soul.

She led me to the room and left me at the door, leaving me to enter on my own. I stared at it for a long moment then slowly made my way in as quietly as I could.

Murphy had gotten a room all to herself, so it was just her and me in there. Slowly I walked forward and looked down at her, shaking as I saw her.

She looked so small and frail laying there, her shoulder swathed in bandages and a small patch on her cheek. A cast encased one of her legs and was held up off the bed by a sling attached to a hook in the ceiling.

I stumbled backwards and nearly fell over a chair trying to get into the bathroom. There I leaned heavily on the sink and just tried to breathe.

I was responsible for this.

She'd come with me to take down a fledgling sorcerer – an easy enough task we'd thought. I'd had my spells ready to go and she had her guns. We'd left Mouse at my apartment, not figuring we'd need him.

We hadn't expected the Rottweiler. Or him having a gun.

The dog had gone after Murphy while I'd gone after the sorcerer. And when I got thrown back once, he'd drawn his gun and tried to shoot her. He only caught her in the shoulder but I couldn't bring myself to care. I'd seen red and nothing else mattered except that he tried to kill her.

I'm not sure what I did to him. And that scares the hell out of me. Because there wasn't a body left, not a scrap, after I was finished with him.

The dog I knocked unconscious and pulled off of Murphy, who was out as well by then. I'd tried to wake her and, failing that, tied a slipshod tourniquet around her leg and ran to the Beetle, pushing it to near death in getting her to the hospital.

She was okay.

But she could have died.

And it would have been my fault.

Shaking, I stood up and looked in the mirror above the sink, staring over my shoulder at what I could see of her.

I couldn't do this anymore.

I couldn't…I couldn't hurt her anymore.

Slowly I turned away and walked back into the room, moving the chair close to the bed. Then I sat down and gently took her hand, leaning my elbows on the bed and laying my cheek against her skin.

"I'm sorry," I breathed. "Hell's bells, Murph, I'm sorry.

"I got you into this mess and look…look what I've done now. You…I…I can't do this anymore."

I shuddered and closed my eyes.

"I can't be the one to cause you to hurt anymore," I said in a raw voice. "I love you too much."

"This…this has to end. _We_ have to end."

Tears tried to come but I choked them down, keeping my eyes shut tight. As I forced myself to set her hand back down it twitched.

I had enough time to blink before she slapped me.

The blow knocked me back and when I recovered from seeing stars and little birdies, I looked up into her drug-hazed and angry blue eyes.

"Don't you dare," she hissed. "Don't you dare, Harry."

"Murph…"

"No. No, I won't have it. _I won't._ You can't expect everything and you don't know everything. And this wasn't your fault."

"I should never have dragged you into all this!" I exclaimed, trying hard to stop this. To let her go.

Her eyes hardened underneath the haze and she spat, "If I recall correctly, we both did equal work getting me here. I _chose_ to keep fighting next to you, Harry. You didn't drag me into anything."

Her hand then gripped mine where one still lay on the edge of the bed and squeezed it tightly. Blue eyes softened and I think I saw tears in her eyes.

"I love you too much too, idiot. Don't make me regret it."

I stared at her then leaned forward, twisting my hand in hers so I could grasp it back. Looking at her closely, at her drug-hazed eyes and her pale face, I found what little resolve I had shattered like so much brittle glass.

I did love her too much.

And I couldn't leave her.

"I'm sorry," I breathed. I sighed and dropped my arm onto the edge of the bed, letting my head fall down on top of it. After a moment she freed her hand from mine and started to run it through my hair in slow, soothing motions. Turning my head sideways, I looked up at her and stretched out my gloved hand to touch her patched cheek. "I really am an idiot."

"Yes, you are," she said gently. Her fingers brushed over the nape of my neck, making me shiver, and she finished in a loving voice, "But you're _my_ idiot."

"Always," I assured, stroking her cheek gently. Then I leaned there on the bed and watched her fall asleep, her hand still tangled in my hair.

I really was an idiot to think I could give this up.

So now I wait again.

This time…this time its not so horrible of a wait.


	3. A Tango of Hearts

**Title:** A Tango of Hearts  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for...some angst overcome by fluffiness.  
**POV:** Molly Carpenter  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, post _White Night._  
**Summary:** Trust can be shattered by pain. But pain and all else can be overcome by one sole emotion...love.  
Written for Priscellie on LJ.

* * *

It's like a walking nightmare. A dream I can't wake up from no matter how hard I try. 

It wasn't me, I know.

It wasn't my fault that I hurt them.

I was controlled, possessed, used.

Used to hurt them.

It wasn't me.

But I still feel like it was.

Here I huddle in the dark, left broken and tormented by what was done to me. Waiting for them to come. For them to come and end it all.

I know they will.

They won't believe that I was controlled.

I don't know if anyone will believe it.

I want them to. I want them to know it wasn't me that did those things.

I want to say I'm sorry.

But I don't think I'll get the chance.

Light suddenly pours in, blinding me and I cringe away from it, curling further in on myself. Slowly steps cross the floor and someone kneels next to me, gently placing a hand on my back.

"Molly."

"C-Carlos," I stammered in reply. I kept my head down, staring at the cold concrete floor. He wasn't one of the ones I hurt…but he probably saw the destruction I left behind.

I couldn't look at him.

Not now.

Not after this.

His hand gently touched my chin, lifting my head up. I closed my eyes before I could see his face and he sighed.

"_Dios, _Molly, look at me."

I can't.

I _can't_.

"Molly, its okay," said Carlos, his warm and solid hand cupping my cheek now. "We got him. He went after Harry himself and gloated about what he did when he thought he'd won. Harry fried him for it too and didn't leave enough for us to fill a matchbox with."

"I…I'm not being blamed?"

"No." He pressed a feathery light kiss on my forehead and breathed, "You're safe, Molly. You are _safe_."

Thank God.

Thank _God._

They knew. _They knew!_

My throat tightened and my shoulders hitched violently as the tears came. I started sobbing from stress and joy then and he folded me into his arms, my face pressed into his shoulder. He hugged me and I felt safe and secure; he was there _for_ me and for nothing else. Between sobs I inhaled his familiar scent and that of his gray cloak.

I wanted to stay here forever.

Where I felt safe.

He shifted then and pulled one arm away from me, loosening the pin that held his cloak. Then he wrapped it around me, taking my hands and folding my fingers around the edges and pinned it loosely. "There," he murmured, as he wiped my tears away with his thumbs as both hands cupped my cheeks. Then he kissed my forehead again and I finally opened my eyes to look at him, our gazes catching for a brief moment before his darted away. "Its okay. Everything is okay."

"I didn't kill anyone, did I?"

"No, no," he murmured reassuringly. His hands found my hair and danced through them, lovingly caressing. "Everyone he sent you after is fine. Sergeant Murphy's leg is fractured, Harry has a few singes, and Thomas is a bit bruised but they're all fine. And all worried about you."

"After I did that?!" I shrieked. "No, no, they shouldn't. I'm horrible. Worthless."

Carlos scowled and said, "What, because you can't fight someone that got in your head? That's the toughest thing anyone can do, Molly. And you fought, didn't you?"

I nodded and breathed, "Every moment."

He smiled and leaned forward so his forehead rested against mine, his eyes closed. "Then that's all that matters. The fighting is the important part, girl, not the winning."

"And besides," he continued, opening his eyes. "Would I love you so much if you were really such a horrible person?"

I would hope you would, Carlos.

I would want you to try and change me if I turned into that.

"No," I replied softly. He nodded then kissed me, gently and sweetly, and I started crying again – in happiness this time. And he didn't ask a thing; he just kissed those tears away and sat there on that cold concrete floor with me until I recovered.

"The Council wanted to talk to you," he said softly, brushing his fingers through my hair. "Harry convinced them to hold off on it until we could find you and make sure you were alright. He's outside, by the way, and we're ready to take you home when you are."

Home?

Home is here, Carlos. Home is sitting here wrapped in your arms, in this comfort and safety I feel when here.

Nowhere else is home. Not anymore.

"Not yet," I breathed, leaning into his chest. "Please. Not yet."

He seemed about to say that I couldn't do that then sighed, wrapping his arms around me again.

"Alright," he whispered.

Then he pulled me to my feet, his cloak still around me, and led me out of the apartment building where my tormentor had left me to be found. Harry was leaning against the Beetle by the sidewalk, his chin dropped to his chest and seemingly gone to sleep standing up. Even so, I could see dark bruises and a gauze patch covering most of his right cheek and extending down his neck underneath his shirt.

Oh, Harry.

_I'm sorry._

He woke up as we approached and smiled at me cheerfully. But I saw the dark circles under his eyes and a haunted look within those dark orbs.

Had he really thought I'd gone bad for a moment?

"I'm sorry," I breathed, dropping my gaze from his. He sighed in response and laid a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look back up at him.

"It wasn't you," he said gruffly in a tired voice. "I know that. But you really had me worried there for a moment."

You thought I had gone bad. And you were ready to take the responsibility and kill me.

Oh God, Harry. I'm so sorry.

Then he looked at Carlos and asked, "Home?"

"Your place."

"My place?"

"Your place," repeated the younger man. Harry frowned then shrugged and said, "Alright."

The ride was silent on the way back and I fidgeted in the backseat. When we got there and inside, Harry muttered a 'good night' and vanished into his bedroom, presumably to crash. I bit my lip and stared after him before going to sit on the couch.

Carlos came and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as I leaned towards him. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of safety that came in his arms. And here in Harry's apartment – I knew I was safe here too.

He pressed a gentle kiss against my forehead and breathed, "You should sleep."

"I can't," I murmured in response even though I could feel exhaustion creeping up on me. The stress had hidden it before but now I felt it full force.

"I'll watch over you."

His fingers danced through my hair and lulled me towards sleep. Sighing, I started to give in and asked, "Promise?"

"Cross my heart," he replied with a smile. A cheesy response, I thought, but I loved it anyway.

"Okay."

I shifted and lay down on the couch, my head pillowed on his leg and his cloak curled around me in a snug cocoon. His hand continued dancing through my hair and the caress moved me closer to sleep with every new shift in the dance.

Just before I drifted off, I whispered, "Carlos."

"Molly?"

"Love you."

I sensed his smile and his warm fingers continued their little dance.

"Love you too."

And I slept, safe and warm.

And loved.


	4. Make It Through

In front of the mirror she nervously straightened the pin at her throat, brushing the blonde dyed hair behind her ears. Molly tried to swallow the lump of nervousness in her throat as she stared at her reflection.

The gray cloak…

Warden…

She was a fucking Warden!

It was as crazy as them pulling Harry into it; they had to really be reaching for help if they were dragging her into things.

Behind her a door opened and she glanced to the right towards the reflection of it in the mirror. A gray cloak swayed into view and she turned with a smile to greet the person wearing it with open arms. They embraced warmly for a moment then she dragged his head down to hers, lips searing together into a kiss.

"You alright?" asked Carlos in a soft voice.

"Scared out of my skin," she replied. Then she buried her face against his chest and murmured, "I'm not ready for this…"

"Hey, Harry thinks you are. He wouldn't have let them give you the cloak if he didn't think that."

"I'm not even out of apprenticeship, Carlos!"

He smiled, lifting her chin gently up so he could press a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose.

"We need you, Molly," he breathed. "I don't like dragging you into this anymore than Harry does or your parents. But we need every able hand we have."

"I'm an able hand now?" she asked, eyebrows arched. "Well that's a shocker."

Carlos chuckled and said, "Well, perhaps not an 'able hand'. More of a 'hand we don't quite want but need' as the Council might put it."

Molly smiled at that. "Just like Harry, hmm?" she asked.

"Looks like. But he and I both know you'll do good."

"You really think so?"

"Like I said," he intoned sternly, "Harry wouldn't have let them approach you if he didn't think so. _Dios_, girl, don't you listen?"

A coy smile answered him then the hands connected to the arms around his waist started to wander.

"What on earth do I need to listen to right now besides my heart?" she asked.

Carlos smiled and leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers, asking, "And what is it telling you?"

"That I'm madly in love this crazy Warden for one thing."

"Oh, I think I know this fellow. He's a good sort."

Molly laughed, saying, "Yeah, I think so too. And it says this is crazy too."

"Well that crazy Warden will be right there by your side to show you the ropes," said Carlos with a grin. "And I think he knows a certain other Warden that'll be there too with a ready foot if the Council need it in their backsides."

She giggled softly then tilted her head to kiss his lips, murmuring, "I love you." He kissed her back gently then pulled her close, the gray of their cloaks mingling as he tangled his hands in her hair.

"Love you too, Molly," he whispered into her ear. Then he smiled and asked, "Ready?"

"To face the Council?" she asked with a snort. "Heck no!" Then she smiled, tugging one hand out of her hair so she could entwine her fingers with his, and added, "Though if you're there with me, it'll be a lot better."

Carlos nodded, saying, "I'll be at your side for as long as I can."

"That could be a long time in our years. You sure you want to?"

"Sure as the sun."

"That was so corny," Molly giggled as they paused at a door, ignoring the two guards standing at it. She tugged him down for another kiss then whispered against his mouth, "You've been hanging out too much with Harry."

"Maybe," he murmured back. Then he straightened and said, "Here we go, Warden Carpenter. Ready?"

"The butterflies in my stomach might me," she replied with a nervous smile.

Carlos squeezed her hand reassuringly at that then they were stepping through the door into the area where the Council had convened. All around them were Wardens and every eye was on the two of them – more specifically on her. For one second, Molly flinched then she straightened up and strode forward with Carlos at her side to stand next to Harry.

He smiled down at her and asked softly, "You okay?"

She nodded, looking towards the man at her side. He smiled, gently squeezing her hand, and she returned it before shifting back towards Harry with a smile.

"I'm ready," said Molly in a voice as firm as her grip on Carlos' hand.

So long as she had him next to her – someone who would love her no matter what – she could make it through anything.


End file.
